Heroin
The heroin is a part of Grand Theft Auto IV's storyline including The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Like the diamonds, it also has a large part of the game that involves the protagonists Niko, Johnny and Luis. Below are scenarios that takes place involving different people that gain possession of the heroin and the heroin itself. History When the Platypus arrived in Liberty City, the heroin, which belonged to the Algonquin Triads and brought in from the east, was smuggled into the city together with the diamonds and Niko Bellic. The Angels of Death soon stole it, and it was in their hands until Johnny Klebitz and The Lost Brotherhood destroyed the AoD clubhouse and stole it themselves. Through Elizabeta Torres, The Lost tried to sell the heroin, along with Niko Bellic and Playboy X as supervisors but the deal turned out to be a LCPD sting. Johnny escaped with the heroin and took it back to the Lost MC clubhouse while Niko and Playboy escaped empty-handed. The Lost MC decide they will try and sell the heroin back to the Triads. Lost Brotherhood President, Billy Grey tells Johnny and Jim Fitzgerald to do the deal. Billy had previously conspired with the Triad leader to kill Johnny once he arrived, and while Johnny and Jim are being jumped the police arrive and arrest Billy. Johnny, Jim and Brian Jeremy escape while the Triads take back their heroin. In a side note, Luis Lopez and Tony Prince had previously met with the Triad leader to discuss some licensing arrangements for the planning department on behalf of Rocco Pelosi. Phil Bell, an associate of the Pegorino Family hires Niko Bellic to ambush the Triads and steal the heroin before the Triads can offload it. Niko does so and hijacks the truck, then transports it to an abandoned house in Westdyke, where Phil's nephew, Frankie Gallo would "sit" on the heroin until it was safe to sell it. After some time, Niko and Phil went to the house to move the heroin, however, the house was being monitored by the FIB. The three of them fought off numerous members of the NOOSE before hiding the heroin again in a house in Leftwood. Eventually the boss of the Pegorino Family, Jimmy Pegorino, made a deal with Russian Mafia head Dimitri Rascalov, and joined forces. Pegorino gave all the heroin to Dimitri to sell and asked Niko to accompany Phil when overseeing the deal. Niko is reluctant due to his personal grudge against Dimitri, but Jimmy manages to talk him round. However, Niko is again left unsure when his cousin Roman and girlfriend Kate advise him in opposite directions, Roman urging him to do the deal while Kate tells him to cut his ties with Dimitri altogether due to his previous betrayal. Niko then either does the Deal or takes Revenge. Niko Bellic's Choice Deal If Niko does the deal with Dimitri, Dimitri betrays Niko again by killing the buyers and taking the heorin. However, Phil and Niko pursue one of his men with the money and retrieve it. Dimitri, fearing a retaliation from Niko, sends a hitman to kill him at Roman's wedding, but Roman is killed instead during the struggle. In retaliation Niko pursues Dimitri and Pegorino to an abandoned Casino in Alderney. There, Dimitri kills Pegorino in another act of betrayal before escaping by helicopter. However, Niko doesn't give up and corners Dimitri in Hapiness Island where he shoots him repeatedly and watches him bleed to death. After Dimitri's death, Ray Bulgarin now has ownership of the heroin and sotres it at Funland. Luis Fernando Lopez goes to there in pursuit of Bulgarin and ends up killing Bulgarin's right-hand man Timur and destroying the heroin. After that Luis rushes to the airport with the help of Yusuf Amir and kills Bulgarin aboard his private jet. Revenge If Niko chooses to take revenge, he carries out a full-blown assault and slaughters Dimitri's men on the Platypus, which Dimitri is using to import/export the heroin that Pegorino had given him to sell. After killing Dimitri, Niko leaves the scene, and the heroin is left on the ship. Niko's revenge leaves the Pegorino's ruined, without the money or the heroin. Niko then attends Roman's wedding, but Pegorino interferes and tries to kill Niko by firing on the guests, though Kate McReary is killed instead. Niko chases Pegorino to his hideout in a casino in Alderney where both have a confrontation before Pegorino escapes. After a lengthy chase through land, sea and air; Niko kills Pegorino on Hapiness Island After Niko killed Dimitri aboard the Platypus, Bulgarin and Timur stole the heroin and took it to Funland in Broker to be unloaded. Luis carries out an attack and destroys the heroin. He then races to the airport to catch Bulgarin after learning from Timur that he was planning to flee back to Russia. Finally, Luis kills Bulgarin, who drops a grenade causing his jet to explode over Firefly Island. Trio's involvments Niko Bellic After the Triads took back their heroin, which they believe is cursed, they later attempt to ship it. The Pegorino's hear about this and so Niko, under orders from Phil Bell steals the heroin and hides it in a abandoned house. When Niko and Phil went to go pick up the heroin, the FIB attempt to bust them. After they escaped the FIB, the Pegorino's ally with the Russians and try to sell it to another Mafia Family. Pegorino gives the heroin to Dimitri who says he has found a buyer. But Dimitri kills the buyer's and steals the heroin for himself in the "Deal" ending, whilst in the "Revenge" ending he never gets a chance to try and sell it due to Niko's ambush on the Platypus. Johnny Klebitz Johnny and the Lost MC steal the heroin from the AoD clubhouse, unaware that the AoD had stole it from the Triads to begin with. First, Johnny arranges for Elizabeta Torres to help him offload it. Elizabeta uses Playboy X and Niko Bellic to oversee the deal. However, it turns out to be an LCPD sting, the three of them escape, and Johnny takes the heroin back to the Lost MC clubhouse. When the Lost MC discover the heroin belonged to the Triads, Billy sends Jim and Johnny to sell it back to them. However, it is revealed that Billy arranged for the Triads to ambush and kill Johnny when he arrived. Johnny and Jim survive the ambush however, and the triads take back their heroin, the the cops show up and arrest Billy and Johnny does not see or hear of the heroin afterwards. Luis Lopez After Dimitri was killed Luis destroyed all of the heroin, and killed Bulgarin soon after. In "Deal", Luis does this after Dimitri's death on Happiness Island. In "Revenge", Luis does this at roughly the same time Niko kills Pegorino. Mission Appearances Note the following missions are sorted in chronological order of the timeline. *The Cousins Bellic (GTA IV's opening cutscene) - The Triad's have them. *Action/Reaction (TLAD) - The Lost destroy the Angels of Death's clubhouse and steal their Heroin. *Blow Your Cover (GTA IV) and Buyer's Market (TLAD) ** Blow Your Cover: Niko & Playboy X must supervise Johnny who attempts to deal the Heroin to Charlie (GTA IV)); after its an LCPD sting, Niko and X escape. ** Buyer's Market: After picking up the Heroin from Brian Jeremy and finding Charlie to be an LCPD officer, Johnny must escape the LCPD and escapes with the Heroin. *This Shit's Cursed (TLAD) - The Lost tries to re-sell, at a lower price, the Heroin to its original owners the Algonquin Triads; when they steal the Heroin without paying, Johnny and Jim Fitzgerald must escape; the cops appear at the scene and arrest Billy Grey. *Truck Hustle (GTA IV) - Niko steals the Heroin from the Triads. *If the Price is Right (GTA IV; Deal) - Dimitri Rascalov keeps the Heorin. *Departure Time (TBOGT) - After Dimitri Rascalov, who had the Heroin beforehand died in A Dish Served Cold OR A Revenger's Tragedy (Revenge & Deal Ending respectively), Ray Bulgarin took it. The Heroin, Timur & Ray Bulgarin were all finished off by Luis Lopez. Trivia *Much like the Diamonds, everyone, besides Niko, Johnny, Luis & Tony, who claimed ownership or even held the Heroin end up dying: **Triad 1 in This Shit's Cursed, but he doesn't killed but punched out. **Billy Grey in Get Lost **The Angels of Death in Action/Reaction **Dimitri Rascalov in A Revenger's Tragedy or A Dish Served Cold **Jimmy Pegorino in A Revenger's Tragedy or Out of Comission **Ray Bulgarin & Timur in Departure Time See Also *Drugs for other uses of heroin in the Grand Theft Auto series. Category:GTA IV Category:Plot